A variety of personal exercise devices have been offered which target muscles of the abdomen and lower back. Problems with such devices include complexity, expense, immobility, anchoring issues, and use. Many are overly complex and therefore expensively produced and sold. Some abdominal and lumber devices are not easily adapted to mounting in more than one location, whereby the devices may be easily dismounted then remounted elsewhere. Many involve pulleys and other movable interactive parts, which also add to expense in production and sale and to use difficulty in confined environs. Some such devices require a user to be strapped in before the exercise/s can be performed. To date, no device has been available which is particularly suited to the needs of a truck driver, especially one who is habitually on the road and has no time or place for strengthening the above referenced muscles or even others. What is needed is an apparatus which provides a means for truck drivers to strengthen and tone their abdominal and lumbar muscles during downtime when between destinations. The apparatus should be compact, easily used, and easily and removably installed in a truck's cab for exercising in privacy. Further, such device should be basic and affordable. And, the apparatus should include no interactive moving parts whereby pulleys and the like are employed. The apparatus should be easily employed in varying degrees of resistance. The apparatus should require movement and therefore not involve isometric exercise. And, of significant importance, the apparatus should provide for exercising both abdominal and lumber muscles, as well as other chosen muscle groups. The present exercise apparatus addresses the foregoing needs by being an affordable, convenient, lightweight, compact device which is easily installed in a truck cab to use for strengthening and toning an individual's abdominal and lumbar muscles in privacy.